Talk:Mr. White
The mystery of the woman attending Tosca Hello everyone :) Does anyone have a reliable source who the woman is, who is attending Tosca with Mr. White? Some say she was his wife, some say she was just another attendant and had nothing to do with Mr. White whatsoever. However, if one looks to the IMBD the actress who played the woman was actually listed as "Mr. White's girlfriend" in Quantum of Solace. So the producers and screenwriters actually thought that she had at least some connection to Mr. White that goes further as mere coincidental sitting neighbours. Otherwise they could have listed her as "Opera guest next to Mr. White" or something like that. And it actually would make sense that he says his "Well, Tosca isn't for everyone" to some one who is closed to him, rather than to a total stranger. He would have only drawn unnecessarily attention to himself, as everyone else was watching the opera and wasn't noticing or paying any attention to the people so hastily leaving. Since there was at least a seven-year gap , between the writing of Quantum of Solace and Spectre, one could argue, that the writers of Quantum of Solace weren't quite that sure about the family background of Mr. White, which is why thy didn't put him as Mr. White's wife. Furthermore, I know people might disagree with me on that, but Mr. White never specified in Spectre how long ago his wife left him. If Quantum of Solace took place in 2006 and Spectre in 2012, as Wilson said at shooting that Spectre was set to take place two months after Skyfall, and we may presume that his wife left him in 2006, she was away since six years. I know we might argue on that, but six years can be a long time, especially if you "loose" someone you care for-which White did, judging from the family photos in his L'Americain room. Bond also asks Mr. White first about his wife and then instantly about his children and not about a girlfriend which he could have had even after his wife left him. Madeleine Swann is blond, Mr. White has brown hair. The actress playing the woman had blonde hair too. Why choose a blond actress to play the daughter? She could have had many other hair colours. Yes maybe this wasn't the main reason for choosing Lea Seydoux. But it just fits. What do you think about it? Greetings and by the way merry and peaceful Christmas to everyone bondfan123 --Bondfan123 (talk) 09:45, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Hmm, I can confirm that the producers saw the character as Mr. White's girlfriend in QoS, the end credits also credit Elizabeth Arciniega as being his girlfriend. Arciniega's own website (until it was taken down, see the Way Back Machine) also confirmed her character was White's girlfriend. The question, I think, is whether Spectre intended to retcon that. Given that his wife left him a 'long time' prior to the events of Spectre and QoS explicitly presented her as his girlfriend in the credits, I think we can safely assume that Arciniega's character is not supposed to be his wife. Mr. White just seems to have a penchant for blondes. lol Btw, Merry Christmas to you also. AndyTGD (talk) 12:41, December 23, 2016 (UTC)